The Gundam Pilots Who Blow Up Everything
by Chibi Megami
Summary: A concoction from watching too much Veggies Tales. Simply put YAOI content esp. at the end with Duo. So no likies.... no readies. RELENA BASHING. You likies Relena, you'll no likies this.


The Gundam Pilots Who Blow Up Everything

(Weird parody to the Veggie Tales song "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything")

By: Chibi Megami

Standard disclaimers apply.I don't own Veggie Tales... don't own GW.... just the gist of the story. Alrighty? Ok, enjoy. Oh and I also do not own Teletubbies or Furbies.... I believe I'm covered now.... Relena bashing ahead!

  


[Heero, Duo, and Quatre are sitting in a room.Weird bouncy music is playing in the background. Looking quite nervous, Quatre bites his lip, Duo scratches his head and Heero.... well Heero is Heero what can I say? The music subsides for only a moment and then they all sing...]

All:We are the Gundam Pilots! Who blow up everything!

We just fly around! Destroying OZ!

And if you see us! You won't be living long!

Cause we'll go after you! While Blowing up everything!

[They blink several times but before they can register ANY of this Heero begins to sing...]

Heero:Well, I've blown up OZ bases,

And I've blown up Space Stations

And I've even blown myself up several times before

And I've blown up General Noventa 

And I've blown up my Wing Gundam

But, I've never blown up that annoying Piececrap girl!

[They stare at Heero strangely who merely glares back. And by the weird whim of the author they begin to sing again...]

All:We are the Gundam Pilots! Who blow up everything!

We just fly around! Destroying OZ!

And if you see us! You won't be living long!

Cause we'll go after you! While blowing up everything!

[They sigh as they realize their fate of singing throughout the entire fic, and again before any thought is registered, Quatre begins to sing...]

Quatre:I have blown up OZ Commanders

And I've blown up Trowa in Vayeate

And I went crazy in Wing Zero and blew up a colony!

And I've blown up Libra's insides

And I've blown up my dear Sandrock

But I've never blown up that annoying Piececrap girl!

All:We are the Gundam Pilots! Who blow up everything!

We just fly around! Destroying OZ!

And if you see us! You won't be living long!

Cause we'll go after you! While blowing up everything!

[Duo blinks realizing its HIS turn. He rolls his eyes at the obvious stupidity of this fic, but not wanting any weird things to happen to him he complies.... In is own way...]

Duo:Well I've never put my hair in a french braid

And I've never worn Heero's spandex

And I've never publicly went and destroyed Trowa's Heavyarms

And I never liked Teletubbies

And I never owned a Furby

And I've never blown up that annoying Piececrap girl!

[The music stops]

Heero:What are you talking about? What does your hair, my spandex, 

Furbies and Teletubbies have to do with this song?

Quatre:Yeah! We're suppose to be singing about blowing up things!

Duo:So?

Heero:That was a bunch of nonsense! *turns to Quatre* Am I right? What 

do you think?

Quatre:I think you're taking this too seriously.

Heero:No I'm not!

Quatre:Are too.

Heero:Am not! OMAE O KOROSU!!!

Quatre:Uh-huh, sure Mr. Serious--AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

*Quatre runs away from the manic Heero*

Duo:*boredly sings another verse*I can't believe what's goin' on here

And I'm tired of singing this song

And I'm going to kill that Chibi before this is all through *eyes Heero*

And I'll never cut my hair off

*smirks* And I wonder if I can get Heero's pants off....

Heero:DUO!!!!

Relena: HHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRROOOO!!!

[All three boys pull out detonators and push the buttons together and watch Relena explode into millions of little pieces. Smiling they sing...]

All:AND WE'VE FINALLY BLOWN UP THAT ANNOYING 

PIECECRAP GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Announcer:The End!

[The G-Boys glare and then walk out of the room they were currently trapped in. And Chibi timidly steps out.]

Chibi:Ok, I know! I know! That fic was...

Duo: *in the back* STUPID!

Chibi:-_-;;; Hai, but I put all responsiblities of that on my suddenly getting

pnuemonia and being trapped inside my house for a WHOLE week.

Duo:Yare yare...

Chibi:*sigh* Gomen... 


End file.
